Lemons and glasses
by celestial power
Summary: "Viktor,why are you holding my glasses? And why are they broken?" "Yuri, you don't remember last night?"
1. Chapter 1

**Lemons and glasses.**

 **A/n: I do not own Yuri on ice and its characters.**

 **Warning : This fic is yaoi. For matured audience. Proceed with caution.**

 **Enjoy~**

Viktor entered the penthouse that he shared with Yuri. Strolling at a slow pace towards his favorite couch he glanced across the room, his eyes landing on the expensive trophies arranged on the brown shelf that were a memory of many of his victories. His half lidded eyes opened ever so slightly to take in his settings.

He was standing in the entrance of the main hall, the couch placed at a fair distance from his recent position. He mentally calculated the distance he had to cover in his current state. He cocked his head on a side to get better view of the figure sprawled over the couch.

His blue irises gleamed with a predatory glow taking in the sight in front of him. His eyes were lulling with the four cans of alcohol that he had drained down his throat. His body arched in a way and a throb appeared in between his legs. The sight in front of him was fuelling his desires more than ever.

Yuri was sprawled on the couch in front of him. His shirt was open a bit exposing a bit of his slightly tanned but muscular chest. His mouth was open and a trail of saliva was visible from the corner. His eyes were closed and his glasses were tilted in an odd angle. Yuri was fast asleep oblivious to the pair of predatory eyes feasting on his exposed flesh. Viktor moved slowly, his feet weighing about a ton. He slowly dragged his feet and tripped on the couch, crashing down face forward on Yuri's chest.

Yuri woke up startled from his sleep. Feeling a weight on his body, he groggily opened his eyes. His vision was greeted with a pair of ocean blue eyes. Those eyes were heavy with lust and looked into Yuri's eyes with a gleam of mischief and desire laced in them. Yuri tried to push off the weight but was stopped by a very hard erection pressed against his right thigh. Slightly raising his head a bit, he bent down his head an inch to look at the hardened mass. The hardened erection was apparently evident as a large bulge on Viktor's pants.

He gulped at the sight, his own erection coming into play. Moving his eyes a bit upwards he looked at those smothering blue eyes and his erection hit full force. The lips of the man on top of him came crashing down on his and their tongues dwelled in a passionate dance. Viktor overpowered the tongue play and impulsively grabbed the hardened piece of flesh of his partner.

Yuri not giving up did the same; he grabbed Viktor's erection roughly and gave it a hard squeeze. Viktor winced in pain and pleasure and that was enough for Yuri to flip him over on the couch. The positions being reversed made Viktor's eyes widen and Yuri's mouth to twitch up in a slight mischievous smile. Yuri opened his glasses and pushed a huge chunk of his hair backwards by his fingers.

The scene unfolding before Viktor made him lose all control and he grabbed Yuri bringing him down in a rough and demanding kiss. Yuri pulled away roughly and straightened himself. Sitting on Viktor's erection Yuri licked his wet lips and popped open the rest of his buttons. His body was now exposed to Viktor's hungry eyes. Deciding against giving him the upper hand, Yuri undone Viktor's suit tie and used it to knot Viktor's hands together. He proceeded by attaching it to the armrest of the couch. Giving a firm tug to the tie he looked down at Viktor and a playful grin broke through his shuddered in anticipation and his bulge grew more.

 **Note=**

 **Guys I hope you like this short chapter**

 **I promise to write the next chapter very soon. Just give me some ideas on how I should proceed with the lemon part. U know who should take the lead? Viktor or Yuri. Lemme know il write accordingly.**

 **To all the readers who have read all my other stories im very sorry for not updating a while. I had been busy with exams. But now il try to update as fast as possible.**

 **Thanks a lot. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/n: Yoi does not belong to me.**

Yuri placed himself firmly on Viktor's hard bulge. Placing his hands on Viktor's chest he started to move on his bulge. Their erections rubbed against each other and the material of their pants caused friction. Viktor threw his head backwards and hissed in pleasure. Not slowing down his pace, Yuri leaned forward and started to unbutton Viktor's shirt. Losing his patience halfway through the tedious task, he yanked at the material making the rest of the buttons to pop out of their respective holes and scatter on the floor.

Yuri leaned a bit more and flicked out his tongue. Trailing a thin line of saliva across Viktor's chest, he proceeded towards his hardened nipples. Stopping in front of the left one, he pushed his crotch downwards making Viktor's crotch to press more into his own. Viktor shuddered from the pleasure and rubbed his hands together. His hands being restricted by the binds, he looked up at his captor and waited for the oncoming attack.

Yuri gave a sinister grin at the expression of his captive. He proceeded by flicking his tongue around the left nipple. Circling his tongue multiple times across the nipple, he closed his mouth on it. Sucking intently for a while, he bit down hard on the nipple. The body below him muffled a moan and closed his eyes to stop the overflowing pleasure. Lifting up one of his fingers he played with the other nipple. Circling his finger in a clockwise motion, he pinched the nipple. Twisting the nipple between his fingers, he tugged roughly on it. Not being capable to hold back his moan any longer Viktor shouted out Yuri's name as his body racked with his first orgasm.

"Viktor, why so fast? You have to go through many more ministrations as it is." Yuri's lips curved up in a smirk "Next time don't cum without my permission." Saying this he bit down hard on his right nipple.

Viktor was in a lustful euphoria. His eyes were half lidded, face flushed and pants wet from his previous release. A hot breathe escaped his lips and he looked up at Yuri. Yuri was looking down at Viktor with a smug and mischievous look on his face. He pulled himself a bit downwards and took hold of Viktor's zipper in between his teeth. Pulling down the zipper, he kept his gaze on his captive's expression. Viktor's eyes widened and he looked down at Yuri with an expression of shock laced with excitement.

Using one of his hands, he tugged down Viktor's boxers and pulled out his erection. Taking it in his hands, he gave it a firm shake. The erection grew more and it became thicker. Opening his mouth, he placed his lips on its tip. Giving a rough lick to the tip, he inserted his tongue into the foreskin. Viktor arched his body upwards from the sudden pleasure and his dick entered Yuri's mouth making him gag. Yuri bit down on his dick and removing it from his mouth he gave a disapproving look to Viktor.

"Who told you that you could put your dick in my mouth?" Yuri scowled at him "I will decide what to do with it, when to lick it and when to suck it." Tightly gripping his dick, he gave a squeeze to it. Viktor's eyes widened from the pain and tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

Yuri proceeded by taking the whole erection in his mouth and rolled his tongue along its length. Bobbing his head at a vigorous pace his grip tightened on the dick and he stroked it roughly. Swelling up in a few moments, it was ready to release its contents, only to be deprived of such liberties. At the last moment, Yuri had removed his mouth and had placed a small plug on the orifice of Viktor's dick. Viktor had never been tortured as such in his life. His eyeballs rolled backwards to his head and his tongue hung from his mouth due to the sudden deprivation of his release.

 **Muahahahhahaha. Wait for the next chapter.**

 **I hope all of you liked the aggressive Yuri. Read and review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Yoi does not belong to me.**

Shifting slightly, Yuri used all of his strength to flip Viktor and had him instantly positioned on his knees and hands. Yuri hungrily eyed Viktor's hole, it was throbbing with anticipation opening and closing with strained intensity. He licked his lips. One look at his throbbing asshole and he could feel his own member throbbing. The desire to burry himself inside grew strong by the seconds. He wanted nothing more than to pound into Viktor until his lust was fulfilled. He felt rather enjoyed his sadistic self taking over his usually timid and shy self. He wanted Viktor to shout and writhe under him until he lost his consciousness. As of now, he was the perfect predator and had no intension of letting his prey escape.

Pulling the belt from his jeans, he stealthily wrapped it around Viktor's neck. The site in front of him resembled complete submission. The dominance in him spiked and he tied the belt like a choker and the remaining material was wrapped around his rather slim hands. He gave it a slight tug and noted how Viktor whined in response. His blood boiled with desire. A thought occurred to him; he wanted to tie his partner in the same manner for the rest of their lives. Yuri shuddered in pleasure.

Viktor had never felt like this in his entire life. He had always loved Yuri for his submissive and shy nature. Sure he did despise his lack of confidence, but that had never stopped him from wanting to offer his soul up to his beloved. He had always loved the shy way in which Yuri reacted whenever he had entered him, the way in which he timidly opened his mouth to let Viktor's tongue enter him. He had always loved the way in which he would always have to urge Yuri on for a tongue battle or kiss him hundred times to reassure that 'it' would not be painful, or as Yuri loved to term sex.

Viktor loved the way in which Yuri would be shy to touch his dick as much utter the word. He loved everything shy and timid about Yuri, then what had happened now? He could not decipher the meaning of this change in personality. It was as if there was a drastic turnabout in his personality. He for the love of God could not understand the reason for which Yuri had turned from a timid sheep to a raging wolf. A specific tug on his throat signaled his present position. He was on his hands and knees, his butt exposed to Yuri, his dick painfully hard, due to denied release and his throat constricting from the rather harsh pulling of the belt. A sudden thought occurred to him, he was enjoying this. His eyes widened in horror. He realized that he was a secret masochist and to his chagrin his dick throbbed with the thought.

Having enough of waiting, Yuri shoved his length into Viktor; he threw back his head in a painful groan. Yuri's smirk widened, he had entered him completely dry without any lubrication whatsoever. Yuri realized he was enjoying this more than he had thought he would. Giving a suppressed chuckle, he banged into Viktor with fervor intensity, occasionally tugging on the belt to force Viktor into submission. Their skin slapped with loud sound and Viktor's painful groan turned into a desperate moan. It was like music to Yuri's ears. He was the devil and he would provide no mercy. His intensity increased and the moans of his partner got louder and strained.

Yuri let the belt go from his hand and bent down aligning his bare chest to Viktor's back. Snaking two fingers, he took his chin in between them and turned Viktor's head slightly. His eyes widened momentarily and then glazed over in pleasure. A smirk made its way through his face. His eyes, that of a predator watched as his prey had his eyes rolled backwards and his tongue hanging from its palate. Yuri was satisfied. He gave a throaty chuckle.

Lifting himself up, he spanked Viktor hard.

"Viktor, look at me. Say that you enjoy this" one more slap "say that you are my pet" one more slap "show me your face. Let me see how you enjoy it" a hard slap "let me see for myself, the face that you make when you are spanked."

Viktor turned his head and showed his mellow expression. Yuri was happy to see his flushed face overrode with pleasure and his blue eyes rolled backwards as tears escaped them. He saw his tongue hanging outwards and a content smile was plastered on his face. Yuri's face twisted in desire and he neared his completion. With last two powerful thrusts, his tip bulged and he moved his hand to remove the plug off of Viktor's orifice. In sync both of them exploded. Yuri came into Viktor, as Viktor arched his back and shot his semen all over the table in front of them.

Both of them collapsed and gave into their exhaustion.

Viktor woke up all groggy and swollen. He flayed his hands all over the place and his hands landed on the something metal and sticky. He picked it up; the first thing he saw was that it was Yuri's glasses. The next thing he saw was that it was coated with something white; semen. Whose semen? He thought. On recollecting the events prior to his waking up, his eyes widened I horror and impulsively he pressed hard on the glasses breaking them into half.

A figure shifted on top of him, Viktor glanced down his nose to see that Yuri had woken up and his big brown eyes were staring at his hand, more specifically the broken glasses. A look of confusion passed Yuri's face.

"Viktor, why do you have my glasses? And why are they broken?"

Swallowing the lump which had formed in his very dry throat, Viktor glanced up at him troubled "Yuri, you don't remember last night?"

Yuri shook his head to signal a denial and Viktor laughed hesitantly to dismiss the matter altogether. He would never love to spend such a night ever. Or would he? He would surely have to look into the matter.

 **Sorry guys, for this long wait. Studies have been holding me back.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Read and review. Thank you!**


End file.
